Alternated
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: An alternate ending for SOF I had to do for school. Just a short oneshot.


**Soo, for my outside reading project I did an alternate ending to SOF. **

**Yeah, it really sucks, but, yeah. **

**Just thought I'd put it on here. o: **

**So, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here. **

**

* * *

**

"Max?" Angel said. She looked like she'd been dipped in gray flour.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Are we leaving now?

"Oh, yeah," I said. "We're gonna—"

"_Blow this joint!_" the flock yelled with me.

"Total!" I clapped and held out my arms. The small dog ran and leaped into them. He stuck his tongue out to lick me happily, saw my face, and thought better of it.

Then the six—seven—of us raced for the hole and did an up-and-away that looked like poetry.

But, you know, just because this is _us_ you know it can't be that easy.

"Oh, _no_!" I heard Ari shout from the ground, wiping excess dust off of his face with the back of his hand before jumping up and shooting his wings out. "You're not getting away that easily!" He snarled as his wings allowed him to gain altitude.

Out of nowhere, around thirty more Erasers jumped in the air and snapped out their wings, pursuing the flock and me.

"Yo!" I called to the others, sparing a quick glance to the creatures that were gaining on us. "Erasers, guys! Fang, take Total!" I shouted, tossing the dog through the air. Fang caught him safely before stuffing the Scottie-like canine in his back-pack.

"Hello there, Maxie!" Ari cooed evilly. "And how are you on this fine day?"

"Just swell," I snarled, staring him down. Normally Erasers in the air were a piece of cake. But, you know, that was when there were _ten_ attacking us. Now it was thirty, give or take a few.

"Oh, really?" He laughed cynically. "Let's just see if I can change that."

I snorted shortly before he and the others flew towards us, setting us into battle mode. Three Erasers charged for each flock member while Ari and two others came towards me. Just as one was about to make a blow towards my head, I snapped away, recoiling before spinning around and drop kicking the half-morphed wolf-boy in the chest. His breath left his chest with a 'whoosh!' and I smiled as he seemed to forget to flap his wings. One of the many disadvantages of being a Franken-mutant.

"Hah!" I snorted. "New to the game, are 'ya?" I taunted the falling boy. His face twisted in anger as he surged back upwards. When he was level with me I circled around him and pulled his wings back, hard, and he dropped like a rock while screaming out in pain.

"Who's next?" I asked, twisting around to face Ari again. But, uh, where there should've been only him and the other Eraser, there was also another, taking the place of the one I'd just sent spiraling towards earth. The two rushed at me at the same time, but luckily I had enough time to think. I spun around again, spinning on my side, higher up than the others. This sent my two feet flying into one's face, and then the other's as I finished the circle. I then charged towards the one that was originally with Ari and chopped his neck right where it met his shoulder, and then kneed his stomach with as much strength as I could muster up.

"Max!" Fang yelled from somewhere behind me. "Look out!"

I twisted my face around to see Ari circling towards me, carrying a switch blade. I backed up some so the other Eraser was right behind me, and when Ari was close enough, I folded my wings in, dropping like a rock. Ari's momentum dragged him forward, causing the blade to slash into the second Eraser's flesh. He cried out in pain before also dropping. His shirt was soaked in blood already as he fell into the tree-tops below.

"Max!" Angel shrieked, and I twisted around to see two erasers lunging at her. Switching into protective mode, I laid on the hyper-speed and got to Angel in less than a second. I round house kicked her attacker, surprising him, making him forget to flap. He dropped suddenly and I also dropped onto his wing before watching him fall towards the trees again. When I turned back to Angel she was fighting the other one with no problem, so I looked around to observe my flock.

Fang was fighting off his share of the erasers, moving on to more once his three were down.

Iggy was fighting off two, probably having trouble with them with all of the noise distracting him. Sometimes I wondered how much different it would be if he weren't blind. But I didn't have time to dwell on that now.

Nudge was fighting the one eraser of hers that was left over gracefully, kicking and punching with such an air about her I was shocked when I saw that the murderous look in her eye.

Gazzy was, uh, using his… I refuse to call it a gift, but he was living up to his name 'the Gasman'. When the erasers coughed he would charge at them, delivering a series of kicks and punches to their chests, faces, and wings.

Angel was finishing off the last eraser she had left, sending such a forceful blow to his nose I almost forgot she was only six.

I spun around again, seeing two erasers rushing at me. "Wait!" Ari called at them, "She's _mine_."

I snorted while staring him down. "I'm not _anyone's_!" I snarled, flying over to face him. I punched him square in the nose, happy when I heard the satisfying 'crack!' beneath my knuckles. He flew back about two feet from the impact, and then wiped his face clear of the blood that I had just drawn. I flew at him again, delivering an uppercut to his chin, slicing my fist through the air.

Ari spiraled downward, but unlike the others, he managed to save himself before hitting the trees. His face twisted in pure rage as he shot back towards me, streaking through the sky at lightning speeds. Not really, but compared to how fast he normally went, he was now flying faster than I could. Psh, he wishes. I poured on the speed, flying higher up, only to here a loud scream that sounded too much like Nudge. "Nudge?" I screamed, immediately panicked.

I folded in my wings, dropping so I was even with them all again. Nudge's shirt was soaked in blood on the side, and the eraser flying away from her had a claw soaked in blood. He probably was expecting her to drop, but luckily, Iggy managed to find her an catch her, lowering her to the ground. Fang and I were fighting off the last of the erasers with Angel and Gazzy, and finally it was Clone Max and myself again.

"Didn't you already have a near death experience with me?" I snarled, lunging towards her.

"No, Max!" Gazzy shrieked, making me recoil and fly backwards. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. The bomb Iggy and Gazzy had planted somewhere on Clone Max exploded, sending my flying back with the impact. The next thing I knew I was dropping. _Fast_. And I don't remember anything after Fang's shocked face as he screamed out my name.

_Later_.

"She's waking up!" I heard Angel scream. Where were we?

"Max?" I heard Fang's anxious voice next. I squinted my eyes open to a bright white light. "Oh, thank God." Fang breathed.

"Where are we?" I choked out, coughing in the process.

"Hospital. You needed to be looked at. Same with Nudge," Iggy explained. _Nudge_!

"Nudge!" I repeated out loud, sitting up. Fang immediately pushed me back down, holding me in place.

"She's in this room, but we all had to give blood. She's in a worse situation than I was," Fang told me. A month or two ago Fang was in the same position as Nudge: sliced by an eraser and nearly killed. I had to give blood, seeing as being two percent bird we can't use human blood. "And don't worry, we managed to keep the doctors calm about the wings with Angel's whole mind control thing. No FBI will be here any time soon," he clarified, calming me down.

I heard someone coughing to my left, and I looked over to see Nudge had woken up. She let out a small cry of pain, but we could all tell she was healing perfectly.

Perfect. Now we could get back to our normal life.

Running constantly.

Hoo-rah.

* * *

**Review. :D **


End file.
